


Now I Know It's You

by Sweet_FaceS2



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Minor Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Minor Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_FaceS2/pseuds/Sweet_FaceS2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Post season 6</p><p>These two really should have been made a item.<br/>This is my stab at the goodness and sexiness of Jyler.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Post season 6
> 
> These two really should have been made a item.  
> This is my stab at the goodness and sexiness of Jyler.

Mystic Falls- Population: 6,923.

A picturesque little town in central Virginia. Barely a blip on a map. It is a town where everyone knew each other, the children all went to the same schools and everyone was a small business owner. Postcard perfect. Too perfect, in fact.

 

See, Mystic Falls is a place with a long history of deep, dark secrets. Secrets that you would not- could not- believe, unless witnessed firsthand. Secrets so sordid, you’ll think you’ve gone crazy.

Secret number one: Vampires exist. And not the Twilight kind either. Think Anne Rice or Bram Stoker- minus the garlic and crucifixes. Blood-thirsty vampires who have super-strength and senses and actual fangs. Vampires who burn in the sun and can die by wooden stakes.

Secret number two: they are not the only supernatural creatures that exist. Werewolves, witches, doppelgängers and supernaturally inducted vampire-hunters. Traveler witches, ghosts and werewolf-vampire hybrids. These are only the things that I know of. The list, I am sure, is endless. How do I know all of this, you ask? Well, when I turned fourteen my sister, Elena, and I, lost our parents in a car crash and just like that, our lives changed forever.

See, what I forgot to mention was that Elena was in the car with my parents when my dad lost control of car and they went over Wickery Bridge. Luckily, she survived. But life often is like a science experiment. You take two elements and mix them together and it’s more than likely that nothing would happen. That is, until you’ve added a catalyst. 

Now here is where things get complicated.  
Element one: A drowning Elena.  
Element two: Stefan Salavatore, the boy who rescues her from the car.  
The Catalyst: Stefan and his brother, Damon, are vampires. A fact that turned our lives upside-down. 

Things started to unravel. Secrets were uncovered and now, I have a sister who is a doppelgänger-turned-vampire, two dead vampire ex-girlfriends, one witch ex-girlfriend, one vampire-turned-human legal guardian, and several vampire friends and allies. I also have vampire enemies. I have two best friends, one is human. The other- not so much. For a while I could even talk to the ghosts of the supernatural beings who had died in this town.

Mystic Falls is where I was born, where I grew up and it is where I lost my parents. It the place where I lost friends, family and love. Mystic Falls is the town in which I, Jeremy Gilbert, had a few times and was made an orphan. It is the place I now have to return to, in order to say goodbye to my last remaining family. Elena Gilbert, due to a spell cast by a vengeful witch, will stay asleep for as long as her best friend Bonnie Bennett stays alive. 

For a human like me, she may as well be dead, since I may never see her again.

It is why I have been rushing to get back to the Salvatore Boarding House in Mystic Falls. So that I can get one last chance to say goodbye to my sister. After tonight, I will officially be alone.

_Or so I thought._


	2. Chapter 1

The sun pouring in made Jeremy groan and shut his eyes tighter. The squeezing, however, only served to make him aware of two things. His head felt like an anvil had landed on it and his mouth was drier than sandpaper. Both were the signs of an epic hangover that would likely be the death of him. He groaned again and opened his eyes, trying to gather his surroundings.

The room looked like the one he stayed in when he lived with Tyler and Matt, after Elena had burned down their childhood home after he died the last time. The bed was just as large and soft. He closed his eyes again. He knew last night that after Damon, Bonnie and Stefan came back from the cemetery, where they had stowed-away Elena’s body that, things were going to change forever.

Bonnie had been the first to break down, causing Damon to storm out. Everyone stared after him, expecting to hear the destruction of his room and likely every breakable thing in his sight. However, when he returned with several bottles of the good alcohol he usually kept stashed away, there was a collective sigh of relief from the group. Damon on a killing spree was generally unstoppable. He handed out the bottles, then twisted off the cap of the last one he held, and looked at everyone who was staring at him like he’d gone crazy. “Hey,” he said. “I waited for Katherine for a hundred and forty years. This’ll be cake”.And with that, the drinking had commenced.

Jeremy shifted in bed. He should have known better than to drink with vampires. Caroline, Stefan and Damon could all drink at least four times as much as an average human. Tyler, being a werewolf, could do the same. The heat in his body seemed to burn up the alcohol like nothing.

Only Jeremy, Bonnie and Matt had human-level tolerance. Alaric was exempted as he had learned how to hold his alcohol after his first wife Isobel had disappeared. He lay still for a long time until something shifted beside him. Or someone. He had been so out of it, he hadn’t even heard the steady breathing of the body next to him. The distinctly male body next to him. He looked down at his bare chest, before lifting the covers. He was most definitely naked.

Closing his eyes, he said silent prayer before he peeked over his shoulder to see who was sound asleep in the same bed as he was. There, facing him, was the unmistakable, broad-shouldered back of none other than Tyler Lockwood, his former enemy-turned-best-friend. From the way the sheet barely covered his ass, Jeremy knew Tyler was naked too. He sat up slowly, blinking to try and clear the fog from his mind. It was while wincing from the slight pain in his behind that it all came rushing back.

 

                                    ***

_Jeremy was beyond drunk. So drunk in fact that he could barely hold his head up. He sat on the rug in front of the fireplace in the Salvatore mansion and stared into the fire._

_Alaric had gone home to his apartment, most likely to be amongst Jo’s things. No one could blame him for wanting some peace and quiet on the day he lost his fiancée and their unborn twins. Jeremy himself, was wondering how the man even had the courage to face anyone after what he had just gone through. Caroline sat on the arm of the one couch, stroking her hands through Stefan’s hair while Matt was asleep on the rug. Bonnie had fallen asleep with her head in Damon’s lap, who was staring, unblinkingly at nothing._

_Jeremy wondered why we wasn’t feeling jealous. He had left Mystic Falls because he had missed Bonnie and hated feeling helpless. But since he had returned, although he was happy she was alive, he just didn’t feel the same. He could tell be the way that she had looked at him that she still did, though._

_He supposed that several months away had cleared up some things for him. He wasn’t in love with Bonnie. At least not the way he had wanted to be. He turned back to the fire and stared. He didn’t know how long he had sat there but he felt someone standing over him. He looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of Tyler Lockwood and gasped._

_He told himself it was out of shock. He thought Tyler had left. “Where did you go?” he asked Tyler softly. Tyler shrugged. “Took a walk,” he replied. “Needed the air. But, I guess I just came back to say goodnight. Think it’s time I go home.” He smiled down at Jeremy. “You’ll be alright, Gilbert.” Jeremy spoke before Tyler could turn around. “Can I come?” he asked in a tiny voice._

_He knew every supernatural creature in the room would have heard him even if he whispered, that was, if they were even paying attention to him. When Tyler raised an eyebrow at him, he just continued. “I don’t think I can stay here, you know, around all Elena’s stuff and everything.” Tyler’s face softened. “Sure Jer,” he replied. He stretched his hand out to Jeremy to help him up._

_Jeremy took it and allowed Tyler to haul him up. He stumbled and Tyler lunged forward to catch him. He looked up at Tyler to thank him but stopped short when he found himself with his face so close to Tyler’s he could feel Tyler’s breath on his cheek. Pulling himself together, he softly pushed out of Tyler’s arms. “Uhm… Thanks man,” he mumbled, looking anywhere but at Tyler. Tyler just shrugged._

_“It’s cool,” he said to Jeremy. “Just don’t puke in my car Gilbert”. Tyler turned and strode out, not even bothering to check if Jeremy was following._

_After saying his goodbyes, he followed Tyler out to his little sports car. Jeremy didn’t know how, but somehow he knew leaving with Tyler was a stupid idea. He could feel the change between them but he wasn’t sure what to make of it, so he chose to ignore it. He got into the car, closed his eyes and rested his head against the headrest._

_“You okay?” Tyler asked him softly, as he started the car. Jeremy opened one eye to look at Tyler. He thought about making a snappy remark but then thought better of it. He and Tyler were long past that part of their lives where everything they said to each other was a cause to fight. He knew Tyler was concerned about him, but he also felt like he needed distance from Tyler for some reason. Instead he closed his eye again._

_“Not really,” he whispered. “I will be though”. When Tyler looked at him sideways he continued._

_“I may never see Elena again, but that back there, the way we got to say goodbye, that’s more than most people ever get. Yeah, I may officially be an orphan now but, I’m not alone. Hell, I’m not even the only one of us who no longer have any relatives. You, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline. Even Alaric and Damon and Stefan. But, somehow, we all became a family. So yes, I’m heartbroken that my sister is gone, but I know it will get easier with time. And because I still have family.”_

_The car was very quiet after that. Tyler drove the few miles to the Lockwood Mansion, looking as though he were lost in thought. When he pulled up in front of the large porch stairs, he turned off the engine, but made no move to get out. Jeremy sat with him, waiting on Tyler, who looked like he had no idea as where to go next._

_“I didn’t think that at first,” he began. “When my dad died, I tried being sad, you know. He was my dad. But I couldn’t be, because he never meant anything to me. He was the man who gave life to me but that was it. He didn’t love me, or care about me. He was never a father to me. He was just a bully. And I was going to be just like him, too. Angry and hateful and unhappy with my life. I used to hurt people for no reason. And I thought I could, that I was entitled to, because I was Tyler Lockwood. Like that even meant something.”_

_He looked at Jeremy. “You know, the day of his funeral, you made me realize that I didn’t have to be him, not if I didn’t want to be. The same kid I used to beat up, because he was the only one who ever stood up to me, and wasn’t just there to kiss the major’s widow’s ass. That was the first time I learned that opening myself up to others isn’t a bad thing, like I was taught to believe.”He smiled softly. “I don’t know if I ever thanked you for that. If it weren’t for you, I’d probably only have Matt in my life.”_

_Jeremy looked away, he hadn’t expected Tyler to say all that. Tyler who never likes to talk about anything. “Wow you must be toasted,” said Jeremy, in an effort to lighten the mood. Tyler’s face clouded over. “Yeah maybe,” he replied._

_He unbuckled his seatbelt fast and had his hand on the door handle, ready to bolt from the car. Jeremy caught his arm with both hands. “I’m sorry,” Jeremy all but shouted, still looking at his hands on Tyler’s forearm. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m an asshole. It’s just, I’m not quite used to you being this honest.”_

_He looked up at Tyler slowly, once again struck by that intense feeling he kept feeling, ever since he stepped into the boarding house and had laid eyes on Tyler. It was suddenly harder to breathe around him._

_“You’re right,” he continued softly. “Things changed for us that day. For the better, I think. Without your father’s influence you became this really great guy. This guy who cared about his friends and would stick his neck out for them. You became this guy that I am pretty thankful to call my friend. You don’t have to thank me, you know. You’ve helped me just as much.”_

_Without really noticing, Jeremy had started to hold Tyler’s hand. Looking down at them, he wondered what the hell he we doing. Instead of pulling away though, he squeezed, and his heart started racing when Tyler answered by lacing their fingers together. He looked up at Tyler again, suddenly feeling very panicked. Tyler’s eyes were filled with shock and… something else._

_When Tyler looked down at Jeremy’s lips, Jeremy knew that they had passed the point of no return.With the hand not holding Tyler’s, he grabbed the hair at the back of Tyler’s neck, pulled him in, and kissed him._

 

_The kiss was feverish and bruising. All teeth, lips and tongue. It was pure bliss. Jeremy shifted to get closer, only to be denied by the gear shift. The pain that shot through his knee brought him back to his senses. He was kissing Tyler, one on his best friends! Tyler who was also a guy!_

_He pulled away, apologizing profusely and ready to take the fist he knew was coming his way. What he found was more unnerving. Tyler’s eyes were still closed, his gorgeous lips still parted. When he opened them slowly, Jeremy couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath. Tyler’s eyes looked lusty and intense and they were aimed at him._

_Tyler reached out a hand and Jeremey flinched and closed his eyes tight. When that hand landed under his chin, a soft caress, Jeremy finally opened his eyes. Only, when he opened them, Tyler was right in his space and before he could think another thought, they were kissing again._

_The rest of the evening, after that mad dash up the front steps, was spent in Jeremy’s old room. Jeremy’s room only won out because it was closest after Jeremy pointed out that the stairs in the foyer would be uncomfortable and likely to give Matt a heart attack if he walked in and found them there._

_They spent hours in each other’s arms, kissing, touching, and being together. Tyler was insatiable, not that Jeremy complained. He finally had something he hadn’t really known he had wanted, and now he wanted all of it. They had fallen asleep around the time the sun had started coming up, Jeremy with his head on Tyler’s smooth chest._

_He was slightly buzzed still, but he was pretty content at that moment. He fell asleep watching the sun come up through the window, with the sound of Tyler’s heavy breathing in his ear._

 

                  ______________________

Jeremy shook himself out of his memory. _Okay,_ he thought, _no need to freak out._ So they had sex, big deal. They were drunk. When Tyler woke up, they’d talk about and agree to forget it. Nothing to worry about. Jeremy thought he had managed to calm himself down until Tyler shifted to lie on his back.

He froze, watching Tyler like a hawk. When it was clear that Tyler wasn’t going to wake up, he slipped out of the bed as quietly as he could, dressed just as soundlessly and fled the scene. He made it out of the house safely and took off on foot. He had no clue where he was going but he knew he needed to leave as soon as he could.

                                     ***


	3. Chapter 2

Tyler woke slowly, languidly. He couldn’t remember ever sleeping so well before. And he knew why too. He had just had the best night of his life. With Jeremy Gilbert. He almost couldn’t believe how last night had turned out. Being at the Salvatore house and saying goodbye to Elena made him realize that he didn’t want to lose any more people in his life. Elena had told him to leave Mystic Falls and that was the best advice anyone could have given him. But it had left him with a sense of doom. He knew he needed something, but he couldn’t put his finger on what that might be. That was until Jeremy walked in. And then, all of a sudden, there was peace.

Tyler reached his hand across the bed, searching for his lover. All he met was cool, rumpled sheets. Confused, he sat up on his elbows and searched the bedroom. There was no sign of Jeremy. In fact, had it not been for the four empty condom wrappers scattered on the floor, he might have thought that he had dreamed all of last night. He got up and checked the bathroom. No sign of Jeremy anywhere. He shook his head. He never thought he’d see the day that someone ran out on him.

He gathered his jeans from the floor and slipped them on. He didn’t even bother buttoning them. He padded across the room to the door and took one last look at the bed. Images of him and Jeremy together flooded his mind. Jeremy’s face when Tyler kissed his hipbone. The way the younger boy bit his lip when Tyler licked the vein running along his length. The way Jeremy looked, spread wide open, his beautiful, tight, round ass up in the air. His tiny pink pucker swallowing Tyler’s dick. And the sounds that Jeremy could make. Tyler was suddenly hard again. He pulled himself together and walked down the hall to his own room.

Sitting down on the bed, he let the past few hours wash over him again. He wasn’t sure how it came about but he wasn’t about to deny that something earth-shattering had just happened to him. And that the person behind it, was his seventeen-year-old best friend. Tyler knew as a heterosexual male, he was supposed to be freaking the hell out. Only he wasn’t. When he was in the Appalachians with those other werewolves, trying to get rid of his sire bond to Klaus, the Original Vampire whom had first turned him into a hybrid, he had seen gay werewolves. Although it’s never seen that way. As a werewolf, your personality is divided. The most important thing to learn is that the Wolf and the Human need to coincide. It is the key to being in total control of both sides, regardless of the lunar cycle. Where the Human is logical and rational, the Wolf is governed by feeling and instinct. The wolf was more concerned with the feelings evoked by someone, than the package it came in. Tyler had learned to listen to his Wolf. That is why when Jeremy kissed him, he dove in head first. It had felt right.

It wasn’t that it was all that sudden either. Since the Wolf, by nature isn’t deceitful, Tyler had also learned that there was no point in lying to himself. He had always had feelings for Jeremy. Looking back at their time spent together, even when he was sure he hated Jeremy, he knew that you didn’t hate someone for no reason. Of course, being the arrogant ass he used to be, he had blamed it on the fact that Jeremy had wanted Vicki, with whom Tyler had been on-again-off-again for a few months. It could have been the truth but Tyler he knew he wasn’t all that interested in Vicki, at least not enough to hate someone for. He wondered then if he hadn’t in fact hated Jeremy because it was obvious that he had had no attraction to Tyler at all. It was possible, he conceded in his mind. 

He wondered why all of this was suddenly so crystal clear to him and why he wasn’t running for the hills. He knew that his friendship with Jeremy was now altered forever. And where it should have filled him with dread, he felt oddly at peace, as though this was meant to have happened. The thought was made easier, knowing that he no longer had Richard Lockwood to answer to. He knew for sure that had his father still been alive, Tyler would, at this very moment be a walking dead man. He shuddered at the thought of his father.  
One thing he did know was if hadn’t been for Jeremy, he may have lived his whole life being the douchebag his father was training him to be.

He sat there for a while, thinking about Jeremy Gilbert and exactly what his feelings meant. He knew that he never once felt as complete as he had last night, with anyone else. Not Vicki, nor Caroline. Or even Liv, the girl that had sacrificed herself so that he might live. He wasn’t even freaking out about the fact that he had just had sex with a dude. Several times. All he did know though, was that he needed to find Jeremy. They needed to talk and, if Tyler got lucky, he would get Gilbert to agree to explore what was between them. Elena was right, he needed to leave Mystic Falls, but not before he found out what life had in store for him and little Gilbert.

He got up from the bed with a new resolve, walked into his bathroom with determination and proceeded to prepare for the day. First thing on his agenda: **Finding Jeremy Gilbert ******


	4. Chapter 3

Jeremy had made it most of the way down the lane leading up to the Lockwood house when he started wishing that he had driven here instead. Had he not been drunk, he never would have needed his car at the ass-crack of dawn, because he wouldn’t have needed to escape. Had he not been drunk, he never would have slept with Tyler to begin with. He shook his head, as if to actively shake away his train of thought. He had to admit though, he may have been obscenely drunk, but the moment when his lips had touched Tyler’s, he had known what was going to happen, and in that moment, had never wanted anything as much as he had right then. He couldn't claim that it had all been a drunken mistake. 

He wasn’t sure what he was running from exactly. Would Tyler even remember what had happened between them? Probably, he thought. Tyler could consume vast amounts of alcohol and not have to worry about hangovers. He had to remember. Jeremy just wasn’t sure what kind of reception he would have received had the werewolf woken up in the same bed as him. He really hoped they wouldn’t go back to the time when Tyler used to beat the shit out of him on a daily basis. He didn’t think that he could live with that again.

Especially now, knowing what Tyler felt like, and tasted like. He sighed loudly when he finally realized that he was walking in the direction of his house- the house that was no longer there, since it had burned down. Then he thought about Mystic Falls and about the fact that he literally had no home in this little town anymore. He had run away from Tyler’s, the last place that had been home to him before he had gone away to “college”. Sighing again, he turned and walked slowly towards the part of town where Alaric’s apartment was. He knew at least there he’d find some semblance of family. He also knew that Alaric needed him. It was also the best way to keep his mind off what had happened with Tyler.

The walk wasn’t long, but it had been what he had needed. He had given thought to what he should do regarding Tyler. He had no reason to stay in Mystic Falls any longer. He would stay a few days for Alaric’s sake, hopefully repair his friendship with Bonnie and then, he’d leave. Between then and now, however, he just had to make sure that wouldn’t bump into Tyler. After all, Tyler wouldn’t be able to punch him if he couldn’t find him. 

He mentally ticked off the list of place he needed to avoid. The Mystic Grill, the town square, Whitmore, Tyler’s house, the woods around Tyler’s house, the woods in general and, last but not least, the Gilbert lake house. Jeremy knew that if Tyler really went looking for him, he’d probably look there first. It was the closest thing to a home he had left. Hiding out at Alaric’s was obvious, but Jeremy doubted Tyler would come looking for him there. In the time since Alaric moved to Mystic Falls, he’d become like a parent to their little band of misfits. Tyler respected Alaric too much to barge in on him while he was grieving. Jeremy knew he’d be safe there.

He ran his hands through his hair. He had started to sweat a little in the early morning sun. He thought that maybe after checking in on Alaric, he’d head over to the waterhole for a quick swim. He needed to keep exercising and training. Vampire hunting was extremely physical. No one but he and Alaric knew that he wasn’t at the design school that Damon had compelled him into. It was a little lonely, but at least now he felt like he had some purpose. 

When he arrived at Alaric’s door, he was somewhat calmer. He had a plan for dealing- or not dealing- with Tyler. He had his departure in sight, and soon what happened with Tyler would be a distant memory. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. When he received no answer, he tried the door. The knob twisted in his hand and the door clicked open. He pushed his way inside and looked around the dark room and gasped.

The placed was trashed. He walked in cautiously, calling Rick’s name. He walked gingerly, trying to avoid the mess. Slowly, he made his way down the hallway, peaking into the rooms as he passed them. Jeremy found Rick sitting on the floor in front of his bed, a blanket draped around him, staring blankly with bloodshot eyes. Jeremy couldn’t tell if it was because he’d been crying all night or because of almost-empty bottle of bourbon he had clutched in his hand.

Jeremy felt his heart clench. The last time Jeremy had seen Alaric like this, it had been over Jenna, Jeremy’s aunt. When she had died, everyone thought Alaric would spiral to the point of no return. Elena was able to pull him back from the ledge though. Now however, Alaric had lost so much more- his fiancée, as well as his unborn twins. Jeremy didn’t think anything would be able to fix Alaric this time. There had to be a limit to how much one man could suffer.

He got on his knees and crawled over to where Alaric sat and put a comforting hand on Alaric’s knee. There was no response except that Alaric blinked. He was otherwise catatonic. Jeremy sighed and pulled out his cell. He dialled the number of the only person he knew could help. The phone rang twice before Damon’s ruff voice blurted “What do you want, Little Gilbert?!” Jeremy wasn’t offended, Damon was hurting too, and well, it was Damon after all. 

“It’s Alaric dude,” he said softly.“I don’t know wha-"

He got cut off when Damon said he’d be right there and then the line went dead.

He said down next to Rick. Together they waited.


	5. Chapter 4

The Mystic Grill was quiet when Tyler walked in. It was right after the breakfast rush. He looked around the place, eyes searching for any sign of Jeremy. He’d already been to the Gilbert lake house, since it was on the opposite bank of the Lockwood Estate. After knocking for almost 5 minutes he had to concede that the place was empty. He had even listened for Jeremy’s heartbeat, thinking that maybe Jeremy was hiding from him- _nada_. His next best guess was the Grill, figuring that Jeremy would probably go there for breakfast and still nothing. He was growing more and more agitated as the minutes went by. He couldn’t deny it any longer. Jeremy Gilbert had definitely run out on him, and was even possibly, hiding from him. He wasn’t one to give up though.

He strode through the restaurant, heading toward the bar where Matt was stationed. He figured since he was a werewolf again, a little day-drinking wouldn’t hurt. Seating himself in front of his best friend, he ordered a scotch. Matt looked at him, a little bleary-eyed, and shrugged. He started getting Tyler’s drink ready. 

“I don’t think it’s fair, man,” Matt remarked. “You get to drink gallons more than I could even stand to look at and nothing happens. I, on the other hand, am having a sordid love affair with the toilet bowl.” 

Tyler grinned at him. “This kind of drinking comes at a price, dude. Turning into a wolf every few weeks isn’t exactly a fair trade.” 

Matt chuckled. “Yeah, I guess I’d take a hangover over the fleas and playing Fetch.” 

Tyler glared at him. “Dog jokes. Hilarious,” he said sarcastically. 

Matt laughed some more before moving on to serve another customer. Tyler looked around the restaurant a little more. His eyes settled on the door, almost willing it to open. It didn’t. He sighed and went back to his drink. When Matt strolled back over to him a short while later, he decided to be proactive. 

“Hey, have you seen Jeremy today?” he asked casually. At least, Tyler hoped it was casually.

Matt shook his head, confused. “Nah, man. Not since last night. I know I passed out early, but Stefan said he left with you.”

Tyler nodded slowly. “Yeah he did but, when I woke up this morning, he wasn’t –“. Tyler stopped himself before he could say “in bed with me” and settled for “anywhere in the house”. He looked at Matt to see if he had heard his near miss but, Matt seemed not to notice anything. 

Matt started to look worried. “Jeremy’s head could be a mess right now. He’s lost everyone. And now his sister.” He broke off when he remembered what it was like to lose Vicki. He really hoped that Jeremy wouldn’t do something stupid. He looked at Tyler. His best friend’s face was contorted with worry.

“You thinking that he might start doing drugs again?” he asked Tyler softly.

The question seemed to break Tyler out of his reverie. He looked a little stunned.

“Nah man,” he replied. “He’s done with that.” He scrubbed a hand over his face. “I guess I’m just worried that he might think he’s alone, you know?"

Matt looked at his friend curiously. He thought back to the way Tyler and Jeremy were before Tyler triggered his werewolf curse. They had fought constantly. About everything. That was until Sarah. Matt still blamed himself for that, even though he had been under Katherine’s compulsion. Tyler had to endure the pain that came with triggering his curse and Matt was the one responsible for it. Tyler hadn’t held it against him though, even when Matt refused to talk to him because he was supernatural.  
Matt liked to think it was because Tyler was better off now. He was no longer the douche who owned everything and treated everyone, besides Matt, with disdain. Tyler and Jeremy were even friends now. Good friends, in fact. It was nice that Tyler was worried about Jeremy.

“Have you tried calling him?” Matt asked. 

The looked he got in return, he understood to mean “no shit.”

“Okay, call the girls. Maybe he’s with Bonnie. If you haven’t heard from him by lunch, let me know. We’ll go looking for him."

Tyler nodded and stood up from his stool. He fished his wallet out of his jeans and peeled out a few bills. He had bristled a little when Matt had mentioned Jeremy being with Bonnie. He just hoped Matt wouldn’t notice. As he made his way to the exit he thought of what he’d say to Jeremy when he found him. He was lost in thought when he bumped into someone right outside the door. A scent filled his nostrils and he felt like he could purr from the intoxicating aroma. He didn’t need to look down or hear the “Watch where you’re going, jackass” to know that it was Jeremy. And since he had knocked the younger boy flat on his ass, Tyler was very pleased to note that he couldn’t run away. Turns out, he wouldn’t have to wait after all.

The smile spreading across his face was smug. The sound of Jeremy’s gulp was icing on the cake.

*** 

_Great_ , thought Jeremy. _Just great_. He knew coming here would be a mistake. He had tried to tell Damon that but short of admitting the real reason he didn’t want to come to the Grill, he had no valid reason for avoiding the place. Damon had asked him to leave and get breakfast for Alaric. Damon also insisted on the Grill as they served the best breakfast. He knew it was just an excuse to get him out of the apartment so that Damon and Rick could have some time but that didn’t make it any easier. 

Now he was staring up at Tyler's face, with it's stupid shit-eating grin, knowing that he was about to receive the ass-whupping of a lifetime. When Tyler reached for him, he flinched hard, throwing his hands up to protect his face. Then he waited for the blows to come. 

And he waited. When he realised that Tyler was going to hit him he lowered his hands from his face and looked up at the werewolf. The angry look he expected to see in Tyler's face wasn't there. Instead Tyler looked a little like he was hurt. That can't be right, he thought. He got up from the ground quickly and brushed himself off. He needed to get out of here. He made for the door, thinking that inside the grill would be the safest place for him right then. There would be one witness, at least. But before he could make his escape. Tyler grabbed his wrist. The hold on his arm was not the death grip he was expecting.

Instead, Tyler held his arm softly and he could feel the pad of Tyler's thumb drawing small circles on his flesh. He looked down at his arm and felt more than heard Tyler whispering to him that they needed to talk. He was terrified of what that meant but he could feel himself giving in.

"Look Tyler," he began. "This has to wait, okay? Rick really needs me right now and I have to be there for him. Please, please can this wait?"

Tyler released his wrist and he stepped back from Tyler. Absently he started rubbing the spot where Tyler had touched him. He could swear his skin was on fire. He made for the door again when Tyler stepped in front of him again.

“Ty -” he began, his breath, basically a shudder. 

“You’re coming home tonight, Jer” said Tyler softly. “Promise me.”

Jeremy swallowed hard, his heart missing a beat at the way Tyler possessive used the word "home". He knew he was in the world of trouble, but somehow, denying Tyler was proving to be the hardest thing he had to do. So he didn’t. Instead, with a slight nod of his head, he relented. Tyler smiled at him softly and leaned in. Thinking that Tyler was about to kiss him, his breath hitched, his heart pounded heavily in his ears and his throat suddenly went dry. He didn’t realise that he had closed his eyes and leaned in towards Tyler.

Only where he was expecting to feel lips on his, they landed on his cheek instead. Tyler ran his nose down the length of Jeremy’s neck, inhaling deeply. Jeremy could feel himself trembling. Tyler left the barest kiss on his clavicle, and then he was striding towards his car.

“Don’t make me come looking for you, Gilbert” he tossed over his shoulder. 

Jeremy stood frozen while watching Tyler leave.

_What the hell was that?!_ he thought. 

He wasn’t sure what had just happened between the two of them, but he couldn’t help thinking that his life as he knew it was over, either.

Whatever the outcome, he was royally, epically, monumentally screwed. 


	6. Chapter 5

Tyler was berating himself the entire drive home. He wasn’t sure how of why but somehow he knew he was pushing Jeremy too far too soon. Hell, the kid looked scared of him. But even then, Tyler couldn’t stop himself. _Stupid_ he scolded himself. He had very nearly kissed Jeremy right in front of the grill. And in broad daylight, too. He was really lucky that they were the only two in the parking lot at the time. He doubted anyone had seen them. 

It wasn’t that he was worried about what others would say about them. Although he still knew the name of every resident in Mystic Falls, he doubted any of them still cared that he was the son of the former Mayors. He was finally free of all the expectations and rules. No, he was deathly afraid that Jeremy would freak out over what had happened, and not want to talk to him. Tyler was sure he wouldn’t be able to handle that. Only, pushing Jeremy the way he did, would possibly scare him even more. He needed to get himself under control.

When he pulled up at the giant mansion he grew up in, he stared at it. The place was practically a museum. It had never felt like home to him. It wasn’t until he, Matt and Jeremy had started living together that he stopped dreading when he had to return to it. It felt warmer, somehow, than when he had grown up here. He liked to think it was because now, the people who inhabit the house actually liked each other. 

With a heavy sigh he exited his car and strode up the steps. He thought about how he had entered the house the night before. Half-carrying, half-dragging Jeremy’s muscular frame as they shared hot and heavy kisses. They had groped each other, tugged at unrelenting clothing until they had gotten to the front door. Tyler had pushed Jeremy against it and made a thorough exploration of Jeremy’s mouth, neck and chest. He let himself into the mansion. By the time they had made it inside last night, Tyler was ready to take Jeremy right there on the stairs. That was how much he had wanted Jeremy. How much Tyler had craved him.

He shook himself out of his memory, needing to calm himself down. He knew he needed to talk to Jeremy but he couldn't do it until he got his own head on straight. He needed to figure out what all of this meant. It wasn't just sex, he knew that. Since waking up alone, he had missed Jeremy. Ached, even. It was confusing and exhilarating at the same time. All he really did know was that if he didn't have a solid plan in place for his talk with Jeremy, he wouldn't stand a chance. Jeremy was too skittish. He needed persuading. Luckily, Tyler prided himself on his skills in persuasion.


	7. Chapter 6

Getting out of the Mystic Grill proved to be an easier task for Jeremy. Having had picked up his car from the boarding house before, he drove to Rick’s apartment in silence. The car smelled of breakfast foods and it was making him a little nauseous, since he had practically drunk his weight in alcohol the night before. How Tyler had managed to look so good after the night they had had was a sin. 

His mind flashed back to their night together and he could feel himself getting hard. He punched the steering wheel hard and had to force himself to take steady breaths. Now, he had to keep reminding himself, was not the time to think of how good Tyler had made him feel. It was hard enough to keep his thoughts at bay, every time he felt that dull throb in his ass. 

When he pulled up at Alaric’s apartment, he had already decided that he would drive down to the waterhole for a swim. It would help clear his mind. He handed off the breakfast to Damon, whose breath already smelled like bourbon, and took off. He still had his duffel bag in his car and figured he could change in the backseat when he got there. He was only slightly more at ease when he when he arrived at his destination. 

He changed quickly into pair of black briefs- so that they wouldn’t become transparent when soaked, and made his way to the bank. Wading in until he was waist-high, he felt all the tension leave his body. At least here he would be able to lose himself for a few hours. He didn’t have to think about anything other than the feel of the water and the burning of his muscles as he propelled himself through the water. Here, he was free.

Jeremy swam for about an hour, doing countless laps. He was lost in the feeling but he could somehow sense that he was no longer alone. He glided to a halt and looked around slowly, surveying the area. He was starting to make his way back to the bank when he spotted the person who had managed to sneak up on him. 

“You looked amazing out there,” came the soft voice.

“Thanks, Bon” he replied.

Bonnie Bennett, one of the great loves of his life, was sitting on a huge log, watching him. He waded out of the water, grabbed his towel and made his way towards her. She looked rather pensive and he idly wondered what she was thinking about right then. When he sat down beside her, she looked up at him and smiled softly. He couldn’t miss that her eyes were brimming with tears. Next thing he knew, his arms were full and he was being squeezed tightly.

“Somehow I didn’t think I’d ever get to see you again,” she breathed.

“I’m here now,” he said, hugging her back.

“I know. And I’m so happy, ” she returned.

Bonnie pulled back from him to look him in the eyes. Jeremey could tell that she was trying to tell him something important.

“When Damon and I were in that prison world, I thought about you every day. I thought about how much we’ve been through and how I’d have given anything to be able to hold you again.” She smiled a watery smile before she continued.

“And now, here we are. Elena told me you left for college because you couldn't stand being here without me. I know you didn't feel that way at first, but it was the best thing for you. I'm not mad that you didn't want to come back, you know. I get it."

Jeremy looked down sheepishly. He didn't know what to say to her at that point. He had, for all intents and purposes, run away from her and she was telling him that she understood. He didn't deserve a girl like Bonnie. 

He was about tho tell her that when she abruptly stood up, distancing herself from him. He followed her on instinct. She looked up at him hopefully and Jeremy felt his heart sink. He really didn't want to hurt her again. She was too kind and loyal and loving. He was an idiot for running from her. He knew that. But all day he couldn't escape what being with Tyler had made him feel. It was the thing that was weighing heaviest on his mind. For once, he had felt whole. Bonnie could, and would never, he realized, be that person for him.

Jeremy’s mind sped. He couldn't label exactly what he was feeling. Back when Bonnie was trapped in another dimension, he'd have given vital organs just to have her looking at him the way she was right then. He still loved Bonnie. That much was true. But he was no longer in love with her. And he wasn’t sure when he had started to move on, but it hardly changed the fact that he had. What had happened with Tyler had solidified that. 

He stared at her, wondering when his life had become such a mess. All he had ever wanted was to be normal. He wanted to be a regular college kid with regular kid problems. He wanted to not have every single thing in his life be complicated and tragic. He wanted stability. In his mind he knew though, that he would never have stable and uncomplicated with Tyler.

In the little town where everyone knew who they were, being with Tyler would prove nothing but difficult. Tyler was the ultimate jock and his reputation meant everything to him. Jeremey knew Tyler would never make sacrifices of that measure just to be with him. That is, if Tyler even wanted a relationship. Jeremy would be lucky if he got semi-regular sex in secret. No, Tyler was most likely to tell him that he had better keep his mouth shut about what had transpired between them. There was no way Tyler could be serious about him.

Jeremy was suddenly saddened by that thought. Which is why when Bonnie leaned in to kiss him, he let her.


	8. Chapter 7

Being with Bonnie was easier than Jeremy thought it would be, given the circumstances. It was also the most confusing experience of his life. While it had been enjoyable, as it always had been with Bonnie, it didn’t set Jeremy off like he thought it would. Not the way being with Tyler had. Oh, he was still attracted to her. Her soft skin, her curves, her luscious lips, but he was craving something harder, rougher. He wanted Tyler. More than he’s ever wanted anything before.

He lay awkwardly on the backseat of his car, with Bonnie draped across his chest, lovingly drawing circles on his stomach. He had thought that doing this would make them close again, but all it did was solidify that things between them were over. At least for Jeremy they were. He knew he couldn’t get back together with her now. She deserved better. He just wished he knew how to let her down gently. He knew he was a prized idiot for having used her as he just had, but he had truly thought that he could forget Tyler if he stayed with her. He was wrong. Every touch, every kiss had felt… not quite right. 

“Something’s wrong,” Bonnie said softly. “You’re… different”.

Jeremy inhaled deeply and moved to sit up straight. He had cheated on Bonnie once before, with Anna’s ghost, no less. He had hurt her deeply then. He knew lying to her would not be an option. Not if he wanted to keep her in his life. He had lost so many people before. He didn’t want Bonnie to be another.

“You have to talk to me, Jer”, she said.

Scrubbing a hand over his face, he searched his mind for a suitable answer, one that would ensure that he didn’t break her heart. He came up empty. Having just slept with her less than twenty-four hours after his first gay experience, he knew she would never forgive him for using her. 

Deciding to bite the bullet, he took a deep breath and blurted out the words that would condemn their friendship.

“I slept with Tyler last night” came the hoarse whisper. 

Bonnie’s eyes went wide with shock. She shook her head.

“I’m sorry. I think I heard you wrong. _You what?!”_  
Looking down into his lap, he took another deep breath before speaking.

“I slept with Tyler. Last night. At the Lockwood place.” He peaked up at Bonnie, trying to gauge her reaction. He was met with silence.

“We were a little drunk. I was feeling vulnerable. It just happened,” he whispered.

Bonnie’s eyes were fuming.

“I can’t believe this” she whispered, her eyes searching his as though she thought he might be lying. Seeing that he was serious, her eyes turned hard.

“So what now, Jeremy?!” she all but shouted. “What was this? Proving to yourself that you’re not gay? Hmmm, is that what this was, some sick kind of test?”

He made to stop her but she continued, her face contorted in anger.

“Did it work?!” she exclaimed. She was shouting for real then, and Jeremy could do nothing but shake his head, trying to deny the accusations.

“No, Bonnie- no please, you have to believe me. I didn’t mean to use you, or hurt to you. Jesus, I’m so confused right now.” He took a deep breath to steady himself, but she cut him off.

“You’re confused,” she shrieked. “I spent months locked in a prison world Jeremy, with one thought keeping me going- just one. I never gave up because I knew you were alive and I was fighting like hell to get back to you. And when I did, you were off at college. I was so happy. You were thriving. I gave you space, hoping that when you did come back that it would be back to me. The circumstances are horrendous but, here you are, in my arms. We just had sex, and now this... I don’t know what you want from me here Jeremy, but you’re crazy if you think I can forgive this”.

Tears had welled up in her eyes by this point. Her voice was shaky. Jeremy knew he was a prized idiot. But he couldn’t lie any longer. She deserved the truth- the absolute truth.

“I can’t tell you how sorry I am, Bonnie. I didn’t want to hurt you. I know you won’t believe that after what I just did, but I would never intentionally hurt you. What happened last night…” he trailed off. 

He took another huge breath before he continued. “What happened last night was a surprise. To both of us. There was just this…feeling- this need, pulling us towards each other. With all the alcohol we drank, there was nothing to stop it from happening. It just did.”

He looked up into Bonnie’s tear-filled eyes. He had to tell her the rest, the thing that would guarantee that she would never speak to him again.

“I didn’t want to stop it. Something happened last night. Something changed and I don’t know if it’s good or bad but all I know is that now I can’t pretend. I can’t pretend that it didn’t happen and I can’t pretend that I don’t want it to again.”

Bonnie looked stricken. “So you’re saying that it wasn’t just a drunken mistake?”

Jeremy shook his head slowly.

Bonnie inhaled sharply. “I have to go,” she blurted out.

Before Jeremy could stop her she was out of the car and running into the forest. He wanted to run after her, but didn’t. Whatever Bonnie needed right now, he knew it wasn’t him. He slammed his hand angrily against the headrest of the front seat. He knew he couldn’t have avoided that, couldn’t string her along, but maybe he didn’t have to tell her about Tyler. 

He shook his head ruefully. That would only have been delaying the inevitable because he also knew, with his entire being, that what had happened with Tyler, was far from over.

 

 

_“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Tyler?!”_

He was bent over the hood of his car, doing his own minor service when the voice rang out. He knew that voice. After all, they had dated nearly two years. By the tone, however, he knew this was probably a time when it was best that he avoid her.

Caroline Forbes. Blonde bombshell, vampire and probably the most self-righteous person he knew. Well, besides Stefan Salvatore.

He looked up from the car, knowing he wouldn’t be able to ignore her and sighed. 

“What, Caroline” he all but growled.

Her face was flushed angrily as she crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip. 

“Really,” she replied sarcastically. “You’re going to take that tone with me? After what you did? You should be lucky I’m not kicking your werewolf ass across this driveway”.

Confused, he looked at her. “What did I do now?”

She scoffed. “You mean who did you do? Jeremy Gilbert. Really, Tyler? _Really?”_

Tyler paled at the mention of Jeremy’s name. “H-how did y-you-” he stuttered. He was at a loss for words.

“Bonnie came to me, in tears- completely heart-broken, saying that Jeremy told her. That is, _after_ he had sex with her. I didn’t think I could believe it ‘cause Tyler Lockwood isn’t gay but she swore that’s what Jeremy told her. What the hell were you thinking Tyler?!” 

Jeremy slept with Bonnie, he thought. His wolf wasn’t happy about that. He could feel his anger building. He was all but seething. How could Jeremy do that to him? He was lost inside his own head until…

“Tyler!” Caroline shouted, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

He blinked rapidly and breathed hard, trying to calm his wolf.

“They slept together?” he asked brokenly.

Caroline shot him an annoyed look, one that said “pull yourself together and explain yourself”.

He didn’t really know how so he told the truth.

“Yeah,” he began slowly. “Yeah, we did. Last night.”

Caroline’s expression turned to shock. She had not expected Tyler, “King Jock”, alpha male and her ex-boyfriend, to just admit to sleeping with another guy.  
Tyler could read all the emotions running through Caroline. Confusion, anger, disbelief. Maybe even a little hurt, but he wasn’t about to lie to her. She asked, he answered. And if he had any hope of keeping Jeremy, hiding was not an option.

_Wait. what?!_ he asked himself. You want to keep him?

In that moment he knew. He didn’t want to be without Jeremy Gilbert. There would be obstacles, he knew. No one ever got what they wanted in this town without having to fight tooth and nail for it. Only, it hadn’t been up until Caroline had mentioned Bonnie and Jeremy being together, did he realise that he’d fight for Jeremy, no matter how hard it might be.

Caroline finally seemed to get her mouth and brain to coincide.

“Since when are you gay?” she blurted out. That’s Caroline though- always straight to the point.

He scratched the back of his neck, considering her question.

“I don’t think that I am,” he answered. He looked at Caroline, who was ready to protest, but raised his hand to stop her.

“I know what you’re thinking. I slept with a dude, so I must be gay. But thing is, it’s not all guys. I’ve never looked at a guy that way before. It’s only been him. And I know you’re thinking that this is sudden or whatever but, I’ve always been drawn to him, Care. I just didn’t know why. I do now though, but if you came here looking for an apology then I’m sorry but I can’t give you one”.

“So what,” she said exasperatedly, throwing her hands in the air. “I’m just supposed to accept that all the time we were dating, you were some kind of latent homosexual. Do you know what that looks like?”

Tyler stared at her in disbelief.

“Seriously? That’s what you’re upset about?” He shook his head. “You know, I knew you were self-centred but this really takes the cake, Care. My whole world is upside down right now and you care more about what people will think of you than about how I must feel. Everything I ever believed about myself has changed. But I couldn’t stop myself. And you know what? I didn’t want to. Something inside me needs him, Caroline. You think I’d do this if I had any other choice? My whole world was turned upside down but you’re more concerned that people will think that you were my beard or something. God you’re unbelievable!”

She had the good grace to look ashamed for about two seconds. Then she was right back on his case.

“Okay fine, Tyler. I can’t say I fully understand it but okay. You want to be with Jeremy. That’s going to take some getting used to, but the two of you really hurt Bonnie. I can’t just let that go without an explanation. She’s my best friend Tyler and the two of you broke her heart”.

Tyler sighed. “I know Care, and I’m sorry. Really I am. We didn’t plan for it okay. It just happened. But I don’t regret it. I’m sorry that we hurt Bonnie, but I can’t apologise for how I feel about him. After last night, I finally feel… free.”

Caroline looked at him sceptically. She didn’t know what to believe but Tyler spoke with such conviction, she had to believe he was telling the truth.

“You love him,” she stated quietly.

Although he knew it wasn’t a question, he answered anyway.

“Yeah, I do.”


	9. Chapter 8

Standing outside the Lockwood mansion, Jeremy could not suppress the feeling of dread. He had spent the rest of the day in the woods, too scared to face anyone. Since he knew staying there for the rest of his life wasn’t a viable option, he had left feeling dejected, as if his whole life was unravelling in front of his eyes. He had gone to check in on Alaric- who was smack in the middle of pickling his liver, with Damon as his companion. He didn’t think leaving the two of them alone was healthy, but Damon cared about Alaric too much to let him waste away. He had to trust that Damon could drag him out of the dark hole Alaric was in.  


He had walked around for hours, trying hard to clear his head of the fog that the last day had caused. There were too many conflicting emotions coursing through him for him to make any sense of what he was feeling.  


He felt sad that he had hurt Bonnie. More than anything, he felt guilty that he used her as a way to save himself from himself. He was angry at himself for being such a coward. He was angry, because he no longer had Elena to talk to. He felt ashamed for what had happened with Tyler. Jeremy was angry at himself for knowing that he would let it happen, again and again. He felt joy that he connected so completely with Tyler. It made him feel like everything was finally okay. But he couldn’t dwell in the happiness for too long before the shame and guilt set in again- which in turn only served to make him angry again. To top it all off, the way he felt about Tyler left him confused. He had no idea where Tyler wanted this to go, but Jeremy knew he had to decide what he wanted himself. It scared the living hell out of him.

After leaving Alaric’s, Jeremy had walked around the town he had grown up in, thinking and remembering. Thinking about what his life had become- he was an orphan, who had died and come back to life four times so far. Ex-boyfriend to two dead vampires and one witch. His life was riddled with supernatural creatures and crazy near-death experiences. He remembered what his life had been like before all that had started. He was Elena Gilbert’s kid brother. He had two living parents and his life, like everything else in Mystic Falls, had been perfect.

Well except for maybe one thing.

Even as kids, Tyler and Jeremy never got along. It seemed as though everything he did had agitated young Lockwood boy. Jeremy had been a shy kid, who usually kept to himself. He knew Tyler from all the times they had had to attend fundraisers and galas at the Lockwood place, and when Tyler spent afternoons at the Gilbert place, with Elena and the rest of her friends. Matt, who was Elena’s boyfriend at the time, had always been so nice to Jeremy, always trying to include him, when even Elena would have left him out. Tyler almost couldn’t stand the sight of him, though. Jeremy never could understand what he did to upset Tyler all the time. He also never understood his need to get Tyler to like him, either.

No matter how hard Tyler had pushed, Jeremy would not give in. It was the cause of all their fights in high school. Tyler grew up to angry and hostile. Jeremy on the other hand was softer, more easily hurt, but he was also very stubborn. It’s why he had taken to drugs after his parents had died. They were constantly at each other’s throats, but neither could stay out of the other’s way.

_Maybe_ , Jeremy thought, _this is why we always hated each other. Because deep down we really wanted each other._

He had promised Tyler that he’d come home. It was the thought that had eventually lead him here, to the big, beautiful front door of the big, beautiful house. He knew that the man he needed to see was somewhere inside there, waiting for him.

He considered knocking but he had lived there for several months. He turned the knob, steeled himself, and walked inside.

Now or never- it was time do decide.

 

Tyler was angry. And he was hurt. He tried to tell himself that he was more angry than hurt, but the tight ache in his chest seemed to mock him. He was pissed at Jeremy. If Jeremy was so convinced that what had happened between them had been a mistake, all he had needed to do was say so. He didn’t have to sleep with Bonnie, just to spite him. In the end, the only person it hurt was Bonnie. The ache in his chest flared up again, reminding him that he, truly, was a liar.

He sat on the stairs in the foyer- _absolutely NOT waiting on Jeremy_ \- a bottle of whiskey in hand, sipping straight from its neck. He knew it would do little for him but Tyler felt like wallowing, and what better was there than to drink alone? He couldn’t believe that he had for a second thought that what he had experienced with Jeremy had meant anything to the younger boy. Just because he was turned out about it didn’t mean that Jeremy was too. For all he knew, Jeremy told Bonnie the truth to clear his own conscious, so that he could try and win her back. Tyler hadn’t meant much to anyone before, why would now be any different.

He sat staring at nothing for a long time. After Caroline had left, he walked straight into Richard’s old office, dug out the liquor cabinet key, and grabbed the first full bottle be could reach. He didn’t even like whiskey, but he opened it anyway. He had then strolled into his own room, thinking he’d relax there for the rest of the evening- that he would drink and think of nothing- nothing and no one. He stayed there for less than twenty minutes, somehow unable to stand the silence. Taking his bottle, he had moved on to Jeremy’s room. He had tried avoiding this room all day- the memories of the night before were too vivid. The room still smelled of them and the passion they had found in each other.

Standing at the threshold, the scents they had left in their wake assaulted him now, toying with him. He got hard when he remember Jeremy kneeling before him, his lips and cheek still stained with Tyler’s cum and the sexy, wanton look on Jeremy’s face. It was magnificent to behold. He moved inside and sat on the bed, bottle in hand. He remembered the feel of Jeremy’s soft skin and the way Jeremy’s hands had clutched at his hair when Tyler got the angle just right.

It was all too much. He threw the bottle against the wall in frustration, where it smashed, spilling its meagre contents. The sound it made was comforting to Tyler. Crashing and breaking things was what he felt like doing. He didn’t understand how after what they had shared together, how Jeremy could turn around and sleep with someone else. He obviously didn’t care about Tyler.

_How could you be so stupid?_ Tyler berated himself. _You slept together once. One frigging time. Now what, he’s supposed to be- like - in love with you? Are you really so full of yourself, Lockwood?_

But even as he thought it, he knew that wasn’t what was bothering him most.

He knew that after the night before, something in him had changed. He also knew that there was no turning back. Jeremy Gilbert was it for him. He felt it in his bones. If only he could have been enough for Jeremy, then maybe Jeremy would be with him, instead of running from him and Tyler would be happy, instead of feeling like his heart was in big, jagged pieces.

He lay down on the bed, curled in on his side, and breathed deeply. The smell of Jeremy was all over the bed and Tyler’s chest tightened. He ached to have his arm wrapped around the younger boy again, but he knew that Jeremy wasn’t interested. It was only then that he registered the feeling coursing through him.

Tyler was hurt.

No- Tyler was broken.

With a heaving breath, turned his head into the pillow and did something he rarely ever did.  
Tyler cried.

He cried for his broken heart and for the life he would never have- the life he hadn’t known he had wanted until he spent a few hours in the arms of his best friend. He cried for himself, and the fact that he was never good enough. He cried so much that he cried himself to sleep- curled in a ball in the centre of the bed he had shared with Jeremy mere hours before, with tear tracks down his cheeks.

And that was exactly how Jeremy found him.


	10. Chapter 9

The house was dark and silent when Jeremy entered. He shut the door behind him, the snick of the lock echoing through the entranceway. He leaned back against the door and breathed deeply.

_Good,_ he thought. Tyler obviously wasn’t home. He could go up to his room and take a shower, something he should have done a lot sooner, that way when Tyler came home, he wouldn’t smell like sweat, sex and Bonnie.

He made his way up the stairs, his footsteps soft on the plush carpet. Lucky for him, his room was a closest to the stairs and he started stripping off his shirt as soon as he made it to the landing. He was still wrestling his shirt over his head when he stepped into his room. What he saw then stopped him dead in his tracks.

Tyler Lockwood lay fast asleep, on his bed, clutching Jeremy’s pillow. His face was flushed but he’s eyes looked swollen, like he had been crying for a while. Jeremy’s heart squeezed. He had spent all day trying to figure out what Tyler meant to him, going about it in the worst way possible, and thinking that he was the only person who needed time. Clearly what had happened between them had affected Tyler too. Jeremy had just been too selfish to think about it before.

Tyler’s breathing was uneven and ragged, as though he was having a nightmare. Jeremy’s chest tightened up again. He couldn’t help thinking that Tyler looked beautiful, even like this. His tanned skin glowed, contrasting stunningly with his silky black hair. His sculpted cheekbones were flushed a rosy red and his lips were slightly parted. The bottom one looked plump, as though he had been biting on it the entire time.

Jeremy let his eyes rake over Tyler in an almost obscene way- from the top of Tyler’s head, over his face, along the column of his strong neck. The tension Tyler carried in his shoulders only served to emphasize their broadness. Even Tyler’s hands were gorgeous. He didn’t know that his legs had propelled him forward until he was standing right beside the bed, gazing down at the sleeping man.

Jeremy’s heart had skipped several beats since finding Tyler on his bed. The walk around the town had cleared thing up for him immensely. He knew it was inevitable that he’d end up here. With Tyler. Somehow, nothing else but being with Tyler made sense to him. He was ready to lay all his fears on the table, to find out if Tyler felt the same way he did. He tried to tell himself that it would be fine. That the worst that could happen was that he’d get rejected and probably get the shit kicked out of him. He could handle it. At least, he hoped he could. But something told him that if Tyler pushed him away, it would be worse than it had been when he had lost his parents, his girlfriends, or even Elena, his last remaining relative. He didn’t know how he knew it, but surviving being shunned by Tyler wasn’t something he could live through.

His hand seemed to have a life of its own, as it started trailing down the side of Tyler’s face. The skin was smooth, except where he was starting to stubble. He lost himself in what it felt like to touch Tyler again. He was so engrossed in sensations that he didn’t notice Tyler open his eyes. He practically jumped a foot when a hand closed over his wrist sharply. The words he heard next were a angry snarl.

 

_“What the hell are you doing?!”_

Tyler bolted upright, his hand still tightly clenched around Jeremy’s wrist. He could feel the pulse beating erratically. Although he was groggy, he was assaulted by several things at once. He could smell fear in the room. It was the sharpest scent. There was a rapidly beating heart and heavy breathing. It all came from the young man standing over him. He felt a ray of joy burst through his chest at the sight of Jeremy, until the other scents filled his nostrils.

Oh, Jeremy smelled like Jeremy- a sweet, musky scent that Tyler knew he he’d be able to pick up anytime and anywhere. It was, however, buried underneath the fresher stench of sex. Tyler couldn’t stop the growl that escaped him. Jeremy had Bonnie’s smell _all over_ him and it was making Tyler angry. He grip on Jeremy’s wrist tightened. It wasn’t until he heard Jeremy’s yelp that he realised he was squeezing too hard.

He let go of Jeremy and shot off the bed. He watched as Jeremy held his arm close to his chest, rubbing his rapidly purpling wrist. He immediately wanted to go to Jeremy, to help soothe where Tyler had hurt him. He almost gave in too, until he remembered why he was there, why he had been asleep on Jeremy’s bed, what Jeremy had done, and how it had broken him. He stood resolutely still, ignoring the part of him that wanted to curl around Jeremy and just stay there.

“I asked you a question, Gilbert,” he said tersely. 

“I-I uh… I d-don’t-” he sputtered. He took a deep, heaving breath, seeming to regain some control on himself. He lifted his chin defiantly.

“You asked me to come home so… here I am”

Tyler scoffed. “Yeah well, I spoke too soon. Turns out, I no longer want you here.”

Jeremy’s face paled. He had known he’d have to explain himself. He hadn’t thought that Tyler would kick him out though. 

“Look,” Jeremy began. “Look I know I messed up Ty. I-” 

But Tyler cut him off. “You messed up? _That’s it? You messed up?”_

Tyler started pacing, avoiding having to look at Jeremy, who was doing his best impression of a gaping fish.

“I woke up this morning, happier than I’d ever been. I _was_ happy, because for a few hours I had you in my arms. It was… amazing. But then I wake up to find that you ran from me.”

Jeremy looked at him sheepishly, the faint blush on his cheeks the only sign that he was feeling a little ashamed.

“And then,” Tyler continued. “I- _like an asshole_ \- go chasing after you- needing to know that you’re okay, that you felt like I did about last night. Like it was… _everything.”_

Tyler looked Jeremy in the eye.

“But you didn’t, did you?” he asked softly.

Jeremy stepped forward. “Ty I- just let me explain. Please.”

He reached for Tyler but Tyler would have none of it.

“Stop,” he yelled. “Don’t come any closer.” His breathing was ragged. His knuckles were white from the way he was squeezing his fists.

“You don’t have to lie to me, Jer,” he whispered brokenly. “I know that all this was to you was a drunken mistake. You were vulnerable. I was around. Things escalated. And we had sex. But that’s all it was. And as soon as you realised the mistake you made, you ran back to your girlfriend.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened. “How do you know about Bonnie?”

Tyler shook his head. “You mean, _beside_ the fact that I can smell her on you?” he spat. “Caroline, who else?” 

Jeremy stepped forward again, palms up, showing Tyler that he meant no harm.

“You’re right. I was with Bonnie. But you’re wrong about why.”

Tyler shook his head disbelievingly.

“No, really just listen-“ 

The lamp from the bedside table went flying across the room, Tyler’s anger etched clearly in the hard line of his jaw and the murder in his eyes.

_“No- you listen Gilbert_. You need to leave. Before you get hurt.”

It was the way Tyler’s chest was heaving that made him realise what was about to happen. Tyler was shaking with rage- rage that usually meant that he was on the verge of shifting.

Jeremy stepped closer. Tyler backed away. Jeremy kept advancing until he had a vibrating Tyler backed in a corner. He knew it was dangerous. Everyone knew that when an animal feels cornered it would lash out. Jeremy didn’t feel like he was in danger though, which was why he kept inching forward until his body was flush with the young wolf’s. Then he did what his body was screaming out for him to do.

Jeremy kissed him. And he kept on kissing him until he could feel Tyler calming down. He didn’t stop until he felt Tyler responding to him, until Tyler’s arms had snaked around his waist. He ended the kiss and pressed his forehead against Tyler’s but he didn’t move out or Tyler’s space.

“I was scared,” he whispered urgently. “When I woke up and realised what had happened between us, I panicked.”

He rubbed his hands along Tyler’s chest, letting one come to rest of Tyler’s shoulder, the other wrapping around to lace itself in the hair at the back of Tyler’s head. He was burning everywhere they touched.

“I ran, not only because I thought that when you woke up you’d want to kick my ass, but also because I couldn’t process just how much I felt. About you, about us. I was confused and overwhelmed. So I just left.”

Tyler, whose eyes had been closed before, looked Jeremy right in the eye. The fact that they were pressed together only made the look more probing.

“I get that Jer, but you slept with Bonnie.  
 _After_ I saw you at the Grill.”  
Jeremy nodded his head frantically.

“I know. I know,” he whispered. “I have no excuse for that. I did it. I thought that if I could prove to myself that I still had feelings for her, that I could walk away from this unscathed, you know? Like then I wouldn’t have to deal with the fallout out. I know I’m a coward but, I couldn’t face wanting you and not have you want me too. You have no idea how sorry I am that I did that to you, Ty. Please forgive me.”

The words Jeremy was saying brought a feeling of elation to Tyler. He felt happy and hopeful. But he needed reassurance of some sort.

His arms tightened around Jeremy.

“So can you?” he asked

Jeremy looked up at him, clearly confused.

“Can you walk away unscathed?"

Jeremy smiled softly before gently kissing Tyler’s lips.

“No,” he answered simply. “If I walk away from you Tyler, it would be in pieces. I’m not sure when or how or for how long but I love you, Ty. I am in love with you. and I’m so so sorry that I hurt you.” 

The smile that erupted on Tyler’s face was radiant.

“Good,” Tyler whispered. “Because I was this close to kidnapping you.”

When Jeremy raised a questioning eyebrow, Tyler smirked.

“ _You’re mine, Jeremy_ , whether you were ready to admit it or not. I’m not letting anyone else have you, you got that? You are mine.”


	11. Chapter 10

Waking up next to Jeremy, had to be the best experience of Tyler’s life. He was overwhelmed by how excruciatingly beautiful the sight before him was. On his back, with one arm flung up over his head and the other lying on his chest, Jeremy was completely unguarded. There was no trace of the crease between his eyebrows that Tyler was used to seeing on him. His face was completely serene- his pretty pink lips slightly parted, long eyelashes fanning his cheeks. His breathing was slow and even and it drew Tyler’s attention to Jeremy’s smooth, broad, muscled chest. His nipples were a dusty pink and so small and cute that all Tyler could think about was pulling one of them into his mouth and sucking on it until it pebbled under his tongue. 

Tyler had awoken somewhere around dawn, slowly and a little disoriented. A soft smile had crept onto his face when all his senses started to take in his surroundings. He heard the soft breathing next to him before even turning around. The smell of sex still lingered in the air around him and although he and Jeremy weren’t touching, he could feel the heat radiating off the younger man’s body. He had listened harder until he could hear the steady beating of Jeremy’s heart. It was fast becoming his favorite sound. He loved the way it changed pace depending on how and where he touched Jeremy. So far, he liked hearing it best when Jeremy is on the verge of an orgasm. It’s frantic and loud and it seemed to echo through his entire body. Coupled with his cries of pleasure- it was intoxicating. Tyler knew he had never wanted anyone as intensely as he did Jeremy.

Now he lay on his side, watching Jeremy sleep. He didn’t know how long he had been doing it, but liked how peaceful he felt doing something so simple. It surprised him how his heart behaved when Jeremy started to pull himself from sleep. At the sound of Jeremy’s heart rate picking up, Tyler’s own thump harder, in what one could only describe as excitement, as if it knew that Jeremy would be awake soon. He watched Jeremy’s eyes flutter under their lids and without knowing it, he held his breath. When Jeremy’s eyes finally opened, blinking rapidly to accommodate to the morning light in the room, the air in Tyler’s lungs whooshed out of him as his stomach fluttered. When Jeremy’s eyes found his and he smiled, Tyler felt as though his heart was trying to escape his ribcage. 

“Why are you watching me sleep like a creeper?”

Tyler chuckled softly. “I was just checking to see that you don’t drool on my pillows.”

Jeremy turned on his side, facing Tyler and snuggled sleepily into the pillow.

“I don’t drool. And besides, this is my pillow now.”

Tyler’s smile widened. He couldn’t comprehend why a simple statement such as that could bring him so much happiness. It felt so good that if he were in his wolf form, he just might have preened.

He gently stroked his fingers along Jeremy’s cheek and watched his boyfriend shudder under his touch. Not being able to stand the physical distance any longer, he leaned in and kissed Jeremy softly. The kiss was slow and lazy, and with just a little morning breath, it was Tyler’s favorite by far. It tasted like forever.

When Jeremy moaned softly, he couldn’t help himself and deepened the kiss by cupping the back of Jeremy’s head pressing in hard. Tyler nipped Jeremy’s bottom lip and when a gasp escaped from between those plush, pink, delectable lips, Tyler drove his tongue inside, devouring Jeremy as though his life depended on it.  
It wasn’t long until the heat of the moment dragged them under.

 

Panting and sweaty, Jeremy lay pinned under Tyler’s heaving body. His werewolf boyfriend had collapsed on top of him after the mind-blowing orgasm he had just had. Jeremy wasn’t complaining, though. He had come too, maybe even harder than Tyler had. After all, Tyler was lying in a large pool of Jeremy’s cum. His dick was twitching and his hole was still spasming around Tyler, who was buried deep inside of him. Even though he was still trying to catch his breath from the monster orgasm he just had, he was already aching for Tyler to fuck him again. When Tyler moved to pull himself from Jeremy, he felt it was too soon. He wasn’t done with Tyler yet. 

So he wrapped his legs around Tyler’s waist, clamping down to lock Tyler in while he arched his back, a move that seated himself fully on Tyler’s dick again. He started rotating his hips. Knowing Tyler- he wouldn’t be able to resist him for too long.

As if on cue, Tyler began thrusting again, like the act of fucking Jeremy was automatic and instinctual, grunting his pleasure in Jeremy’s ear. Jeremy was in heaven. Still high off his first climax, he relished the sensations that Tyler’s love-making was bringing him. Tyler’s had raised up onto one elbow, his hand locked tightly around Jeremy’s shoulder, pulling him into his thrusts, while his lips and teeth abused Jeremy’s mouth, jaw and neck. Jeremy thought that he could have died right then and probably would not have noticed. Tyler’s thick cock inside him, striking his prostate with every thrust, was making focussing on anything, other than how it felt, impossible. With one hand in Tyler’s hair and the other squeezing the cleft where Tyler’s back met his crack, Jeremy knew he would last long. The wet sounds from their kisses and squelching sounds coming from between his thighs had Jeremy thrusting harder, trying to take Tyler as deep into him as he could. 

Tyler hooked Jeremy’s leg over his arm, pushing it towards Jeremy’ s chest, opening the younger man up more, ensuring that every thrust in made direct contact with Jeremy’s pleasure button. Panting and gasping for breath, Jeremy writhed under Tyler, his dick clamped between them. His climax hit him hard, arching his back high, his hole clenching hard around the cock inside him as he shot his second load for the morning, adding to the liquid between him and his lover. He barely had breath in his lungs. Tyler was still thrusting, but by the staccato rhythm of his thrusts, Jeremy knew he’d soon be treated to another hot load. His hole clenched in anticipation. That seemed to be the thing to trip Tyler over the edge because the next thing he knew he was wrapped up tight as Tyler shouted his name and thrust into him hard, before sagging again.

They lay like for that a while, Jeremy carding his hand through Tyler’s hair, Tyler lovingly kissing his neck.When Tyler laughed softly, Jeremy craned his neck to look at him quizzically.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“I was just thinking,” Tyler said a little breathlessly, “that if this is what our mornings look like from now on then you can have the pillow.”

“What was that?” Jeremy gasped, feigning outrage. “I have to be the worst hooker in the world if my payment is a pillow.”

“Yeah, you suck,” replied Tyler saucily, his voice ripe with innuendo. “Luckily I like that about you.”

Before Jeremy could reply, Tyler swooped in and kissed him again, long and deep. Jeremy was about to suggest that they stay in bed all day when he remembered that he probably should check on Alaric. Reluctantly he broke the kiss.

“Babe, we have to get up. I have to get to Rick’s- see if he needs anything.”

“Want me to go with you?”

Jeremy’s stomach dropped pleasantly. The day before had been the most emotionally confusing day of his life, He wasn’t sure what would happen now that they were together. There were so many things they had failed to acknowledge. Like how people would look at them now. What their friends would think and say. If they’d be accepted as a couple. Whether or not Bonnie would ever forgive either of them. If he were honest with himself, a part of him had been worried that Tyler would want to keep them a secret, but the fact that Tyler wasn’t shying away from being with him, and being seen with him, pleased him more than anything. 

He smiled at Tyler, who was still hard and inside him, as he shook his head.

“Nah,” he said softly. “I don’t think he’d be up for too many people. And knowing Damon- he’s probably still over there.”

He kissed Tyler firmly before clenching his ass one last time. At Tyler’s groan he chuckled naughtily.

“You have to let me up, babe.”

“In a minute,” Tyler whisper softly before kissing Jeremy again.

When Tyler pulled back, he had a peculiar look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy questioned. 

“Nothing,” Tyler replied quickly. Too quickly.

 

“Then why do you look like that?”

When Tyler hesitated, Jeremy pressed. “Talk to me, Ty.”

Tyler looked embarrassed for a second longer before he finally gave in.

“I want to do something. I don’t want you to freak out though. I won’t do it unless you want me to but there’s something I really want, so that I can look at it all the time.”

Jeremy thought about it for a second until it started making sense. 

“You want a naked picture of me , don’t you?” he asked laughingly.

Tyler blushed red. It was the first time Jeremy ever saw the too-cool-for-school jock blush. He reached over to pick up Tyler’s cell phone from the nightstand. Handing it to Tyler, Jeremy looked Tyler dead in the eye.

“My body is yours, Tyler Lockwood. You own me. Do with me what you want.”

It was worth it to Jeremy to see the desire that blazed in Tyler’s eyes as he took the phone from Jeremy and sat back on his knees. Jeremy laid still while Tyler, who still had his dick in Jeremy’s ass, took a few nude pictures of him. He was about to start complaining about the fact that his butt was starting to throb when Tyler started pulling out, all the while pointing the camera to the spot where they were joined. Jeremy my was starting to feel a little self-conscious. He had taken nudes before, for Vicki and Anna, but this was so intimate. When Tyler was finally out of him he thought it was over. That was until Tyler pushed his legs up and out, so that his knees were bent and he was spread open. He couldn’t bring himself to look as Tyler took close-ups of his hole. He could only imagine how he must look down there after taking two loads from Tyler. He guessed it must have been a decent sight, though, because Tyler was groaning like he was barely keeping himself in check. 

He gasped when he felt Tyler’s tongue on his hole. It wasn’t long before Tyler was sucking at his cum-filled hole, slurping at him like he was the best thing Tyler had ever tasted. Jeremy gave himself over to what was happening to him and wasn’t surprised when he came again soon after. 

When Jeremy came back down to earth, Tyler was right there, grinning like he hadn’t just given the filthiest, hottest, most incredible rim-job ever.

“Now you can go, ” the werewolf said playfully.

Jeremy wasn’t sure his legs would work ever again


	12. Chapter 11

After a blissful morning with his exceptionally gifted werewolf boyfriend, Jeremy decided it was best to walk the way down to Alaric's apartment. While it would take longer, Jeremy needed the time by himself. Although he was incredibly happy that he and Tyler were now together, he was also incredibly anxious. He knew that in Mystic Falls, nothing remained blissful. As beautiful as the little town was, it had the ability to suck the happiness right out of your life.

And Jeremy knew that he of all people, was a likely target for the kind of supernatural misfortune that seemed to plague this little nowhere town, if his life up to that point was anything to go by.

He had spent much of his teenage years, after he and Elena had lost their parents, looking for a place to belong. He thought it had been with Vicki, but she was turned into a vampire and staked by the love of his sister's life. Then with Anna, who also was a vampire, who was staked and then burned in a fire along with several other supernatural beings. He had finally moved on to Bonnie, which despite being that it was with his sister's best friend, it was a healthy relationship. And then Jeremy died. 

Now he has Tyler, who from the go had been his worst enemy, then his ally, and then his best friend. And best of all, Tyler was now his boyfriend, his everything if he were honest and while he was ecstatic he was also so scared because he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost Tyler too. It was inevitable. And the realization made Jeremy wish he had the ability to freeze time, to stay in this time were he felt like his heart could burst from all the joy it contained.

But as Alaric's apartment building drew closer, almost looming in the distance, the reason for his visit did well to remind him that his happiness probably would not last too long. Not in Mystic Falls, at least.

 

Tyler had watched Jeremy leave the mansion that afternoon with a rather bittersweet feeling settling upon him. He could look at Jeremy so openly and his mind would chant "mine, mine, mine" at him and if he were honest, he'd never felt so overjoyed. But, watching Jeremy leave had a feeling of dread come over him so suddenly, that he had nearly begged Jeremy not to go. 

He was being irrational, he knew, but something about Jeremy walking out, reminded Tyler of the agony of the day before when he didn't know whether Jeremy would come back to him or not. He had to take a deep breath and steel himself when Jemery had turned the knob as he opened the front door. At the soft click as the door closed behind him, Tyler had rubbed the heal of his hand over his heart, trying but failing to stop the ache in his chest. 

To take his mind off it, he called Matt, figuring it was probably best to tell Matt before Caroling did, which if he knew Caroline- and he did- the whole of Mystic Falls probably already knew. He promised Matt beer and some uninterrupted Xbox time if Matt brought the pizza. 

Matt arrived some time later with pizza in one hand and whiskey in the other.

"Dude," said Tyler. "What's the whiskey for man? I told you I've got beer."

"Yeah well, I figured the news you have for me would require something a little stronger" said Matt, as he swiftly crossed the threshold and started making his way to the den. 

Tyler shook his head slowly. 

"You think anyone would care if I staked Caroline?" he asked. 

"Well, I mean, I guess" shrugged Matt, to which Tyler chuckled. 

They got set up in the den and after about a half hour of Call of Duty, Matt started to let his curiosity get the better of him. 

"So," he began. "Yesterday when you came looking for Jer, you weren't really worried about the drugs were you?"

"Not so much," Tyler replied, without taking his eyes off the screen in front of him.

"Not at all, you mean," said Matt. 

Matt laughed when Tyler shot him a sheepish look, one that told him he was right. 

"So come on dude," Matt said grinning, while clasping Tyler's shoulder. "Are you going to tell me how this happened or what?" 

So Tyler told him. 

Silence fell when Tyler was done telling Matt everything that had transpired in the past forty-eight hours. 

"So you're happy about this right?" Matt asked lowly, making Tyler's head snap up at once. 

" _What?!" _Tyler exclaimed. "Of course I'm _happy _about it. God, I love the kid- like so much. So much. It feels like I have my whole life- you know- like it's been always and not just in these last two days. I can't even really describe it. It just is."____

____Matt nodded his head slowly._ _ _ _

____"So then why do you look like you just ran over a puppy?"_ _ _ _

____Tyler gaped, soundlessly trying to find words of protest, but finding none. He sighed, knowing that he could try but that he never could get away with lying to Matt._ _ _ _

____"I feel like," he began, clearing his throat before continuing. "I feel like the minute something good happens to me, the next it will be taken from away-you know. Like after my dad died, my mom and I got really close, and just as I was beginning to enjoy our new relationship, Klaus kills her. Mason wasn't just my cool uncle- he was my best friend and he's gone too. And like I know now that I have Jeremy, that I didn't really love Liv, but at the time I thought I did, and she was taken too. I never get lucky, let alone _this _lucky. And all I can is sit an wait for the thing that's going to take him from me."___ _ _ _

______"Ty, you don't know that that would happ-"_ _ _ _ _ _

______" _Yes! _" Tyler cut him off frantically, throwing the Xbox controller onto the couch next to him. "Yes i do know, Matt and you know _how _I know?"_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I know," he continued without waiting for an answer, "because this god-foresaken town is like a beacon for bad shit, be it travellers or originals- or, or, syphon heretics. And he's only human. And I'm going to lose him, like I've lost everyone who's ever loved me. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Matt listened as his best friend did his very best to break his own heart and deciding that he couldn't take it any longer, he sidled up to Tyler and slung his arm around his shoulders, giving him a hearty squeeze for good measure._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Ty you know that's not true," he said gently. "there's still people here you love you. Care, even if she can't keep a secret to save her life. Bonnie loves you, so she will forgive you at some point. And hey dude, I love you. You're my best friend and I just want you to be happy. Like truly happy. Not looking over your shoulder and being fearful that you might lose your man. So you know what you have to do right?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Tyler looked at him blankly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"What the hell can I do?" he asked." Danger surrounds this place. Suffocates it. What could I possibly do to prevent it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Matt looked him dead in the eye and uttered words that Tyler never thought he'd hear Matt Donovan say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You could leave Mystic Falls."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
